Harmione Camping Cuddles
by hpfire
Summary: After being abandoned by Ron, and the rest of society, Harry and Hermione turn to each other for all their needs.


After Ron left, Harry and Hermione found themselves closer than ever. Hermione was, in Harry's mind, his sole friend left on earth, his final refuge, and he knew hermione felt the same way. So when he glimpsed her bathing in the river, he forced himself to turn around, and dash any sexual thoughts from his mind. He couldn't risk their relationship for that. Not with so much at stake.

But late that night, when he couldn't fall asleep due to the cold, Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. Her soft elegant curves, her smooth skin, and the way the water dripped down her body. He wanted her.

He knew he had Ginny back at home, but here, in the midst of the cold mountains of Germany, in the middle of the war, she felt distant, almost nonexistent to him. He knew they would never connect the way they had before, not after all the things he had experienced. He would never be the same after the war, and she would never understand it. She would try to empathize, but that distant would always be there. She would miss the Old Harry, and he would resent her for that.

The only person who could really understand him was Hermione. Hermione. He loved her in a way he had never loved anyone in his life. She was the only person he could trust, the only person who truly connected with him. And she was beautiful, in a way that was truly jarring, if he let himself think about it. And he hadn't /really/, until now. She was gorgeous in a way that celebrities and models never really were. For one thing, her hair was constantly bushy and messy. She's always been teased for it at school. In the Yule Ball, she straightened it, and everyone said it as beautiful. And she _was_ beautiful, but, if Harry was being honest, he found her much more attractive with her normal bushy mess. He loved the way her passionate dark eyes shone out through the disarray of her face.

Harry opened his eyes and suddenly noticed Hermione standing in front of him. She was wearing black panties and a white t-shirt. "It's too cold to sleep alone, can I join you?" she asked. She was shivering, and Harry realized he was too. "Sure," Harry said, and she squeezed into the sleeping bag next to him. Deeply enjoying each other's warmth, Harry and Hermione drifted to sleep.

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was the lovely autumn smell of Hermione's shampoo. Hermione's back was facing Harry, and they were holding hands, with his arms and legs wrapped around her. Hermione, half asleep too, slowly rubbed her cheek along Harry's, turning around to look into his green eyes. Their eyes locked. This was the closest they'd ever been. Harry realized with shock that his boner was pressed against Hermione's ass, something that she seemed to notice in the same moment, and looked down, then back up at Harry. There was no room for the usual social barriers-they were both so overwhelmed by feelings of heat and sex. Hermione leaned in close, their eyes still meeting, lips touching, but not yet kissing.

Harry was the first to break, and kissed Hermione deeply. It was very different from kissing Ginny. It felt much more familiar. He was kissing his best friend. Hermione kissed him back, and all they could feel was intense warmth and intimacy. Their tongues touched and they felt butterflies in their stomachs. Hermione rubbed her ass against Harry's dick, with 2 layers of clothes between. Gasping for breath, Hermione pulled her shirt off, and Harry took off his shirt and undid Hermione's bra, tossing it out of the sleeping bag into the cold. Hermione pressed her bare back against Harry's bare chest, as Harry caressed her soft breasts.

They had begun to move up and down against each other rythimically, riding each other still with their underwear on. Hermione reached behind her, into Harry's boxers, and began to stroke his dick. Harry shuddered with pleasure, and reached down on her as well. She was already wet, and they soon kicked off our underwear. When she let out an involuntary little moan of pleasure, neither of them could resist any longer. Hermione guided his dick into her soaked pussy, and he thrust as deep as he could, his stomach pressing against her ass. They both moaned rather loudly (upside of camping in the middle of the mountains) and pressed against each other as hard as they could.

Harry continued to thrust as hard as he could, and the sound of his body slapping against her ass made them both giggle, between moans. Harry thrust faster and faster and his dick became more and more soaked until Hermione's loud moans for a moment became quiet and high pitched as she came all over his dick, her body quivering. Feeling her orgasm made Harry begin to cum, pulling out just in time to cum all over her belly.

Hermione looked down and laughed, "We really should have used a condom."

"Yeah, there must be some bloody beaded bag of yours right?" Harry gestured to the back on the ground next to them.

"Actually there are," Hermione giggled, "but I didn't have much time to think, waking up with your boner in ass."

"Fair enough." Harry laid his head on Hermione's bare chest, and quickly fell asleep. Hermione quietly grabbed some paper towels out of her bag to wipe the semen off her stomach, and soon after fell asleep with her arms around Harry.


End file.
